One Piece RPG
One Piece RPG is a role-playing-game based on the ongoing manga and anime series, One Piece. Unlike the previous games in the franchise on Wii and DS, this game directly follows the story and chronology of the series, albeit with somewhat shortened dialogue and scenarios throughout the game. Both the graphical style and gameplay are heavily reminiscent of the SNES classic, "Chrono Trigger." It is best suited for a handheld system. Gameplay The game is very linear, following the series from start to finish. Once you leave a certain area, there is usually no returning to it, although this is not always the case. Out-of-battle gameplay involves talking to people and finding out where to go next, searching for treasure and equipment hidden in various places, stocking up on whatever you might need at a shop, healing the party, using Luffy's rubber abilities to get past certain obstacles, minor puzzle solving and at rare times there are minigames. If an enemy sprite is encountered on the map during gameplay, a battle with an enemy or a number of enemies will begin. During these turn-based battles, your speed statistic determines when you or the enemy attacks first. Depending on how high a character or opponent's speed may be, they may even have the option of unleashing consecutive moves one after another. Accuracy is another important attribute that determines how often moves will connect. Speed has a loose sort of influence on this. Other attributes include HP (when a character runs out of HP, they are defeated) MP (lets you use your special moves until it is totally depleted) offense that determines how much damage certain things do, and defense that determines how much damage a character can resist. By defeating opponents, you gain varying amounts of EXP, and with enough EXP you can move up a level and gain boosts in HP, MP, offense, defense, speed, and accuracy. In time, more moves will become available as well. You may have up to four characters on your side. Choose from your list of moves wisely to try and find a way to defeat the enemy, and use any items that you think will be helpful. Depending on the skill of the foe you're up against, you'll want to make sure you have the right kind of equipment to help out, so always prepare beforehand. While you can opt out of fighting regular enemies, there is no avoiding boss battles. Unless you familiarize yourself in battle, bosses will give you a hard time. The further you progress in the game, the more challenging opponents and bosses you will face. At certain points, there may be a great gap in strength between the enemy and your party. Prepare yourself. Playable Characters The main party consists of the Straw Hat Pirates' crew, although there are rare instances where other characters temporarily join the party. Each character can generally learn a maximum of 10 moves, although there are some exceptions. Monkey D. Luffy The Straw Hats' Captain. Luffy is the main character and the first playable character, accessible from the start. Throughout the story, Luffy will always be the one mainstay in your party, with up to three other allies helping him out. (Technically four allies, considering that the player is the most important part.) Because he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, he has the powers of a rubberman. This gives Luffy unique stretching properties. In addition to the following moves, Luffy's rubber abilities cause blunt physical attacks to do less damage to him. *'Gum-Gum Pistol:' A single physical attack on a single target. *'UPGRADE Gum-Gum Shotgun:' Starts off as a Pistol, but it hits 8 times in a set radius when it lands. *'Gum-Gum Balloon:' This move raises Luffy's defense for the duration of the battle. This move can be stacked up to three times. In addition to this effect, it eliminates any type of gas on the battlefield. *'Gum-Gum Bazooka:' It deals physical damage to all enemies in a line. If a non-boss enemy is hit by this move and it isn't particularly heavy, there is a 1/5 chance that it will fly off the screen instantly. *'Gum-Gum Gatling Gun:' A dozen slightly weaker physical attacks that land in a short radius. In other words, if there is only one enemy then all the attacks will be directed towards that enemy. Otherwise, the hits are dispensed randomly amongst multiple targets. *'Gum-Gum Bullet:' A single attack that deals physical damage to a single target, but there is a 35% chance that it will deal a critical blow. *'Gum-Gum Axe:' A physical attack that stretches upwards and descends to cause a quake that damages all foes for a small amount. If an enemy is nearby Luffy when this attack lands, they will take very heavy damage. *'UPGRADE Gum-Gum Volcano:' A powerful upwards strike on an opponent near Luffy, followed by the properties of the Axe but with double the impact. *'Gum-Gum Storm:' A far stronger variant of the Gatling Gun. It does a ton more damage and strikes twice as many times as the Gatling Gun. *'UPGRADE Gum-Gum Rain:' After the effects of Storm end, they repeat once more. *'Gum-Gum Rifle:' A single physical attack that hits a single target, but will deal more damage the more defense the opponent has. *'GEAR SECOND' *When used, it grants Luffy a new set of "Jet" moves that do more damage in addition to letting Luffy execute the moves at a much faster speed. In turn, it takes a great toll on both HP and MP. *'Shave:' This will double Luffy's speed statistic for the duration of his time in Gear Second, allowing for multiple attacks to be used by Luffy during the same turn. *'Jet Pistol: '''A quick physical strike that deals nice damage against a single target. *'UPGRADE: Twin Jet Pistol:' Exactly what it sounds like, 2 Jet Pistol attacks on the same target. *'Jet Rifle:' A single physical attack that quickly strikes a single target. The damage that the target receives will increase if the target has more defense. *'Jet Bazooka:' A quick and heavy physical attack on a single target. It is very helpful for disabling a technique that the target may be attempting to use. *'Jet Bullet:' A very fast physical attack that only hits one target, but there is a 40% chance that it will unleash a critical strike instead. *'Jet Gatling:' The strongest move that Gear Second has to offer, and by extension one of Luffy's most powerful moves. The catch is that Luffy can only use this move in critical condition, and he will faint as if he was KO'd after he finishes using it. For a wide line of targets in a certain direction, or even just a single target, 99 super fast attacks will be launched, causing massive physical damage. *'GEAR THIRD''' *When used, it grants Luffy a new set of "Giant" moves that do great damage. After the move is deactivated, Luffy cannot attack for as many turns as he was attacking in Gear Third. All Gear Third moves are most effective against giant-sized opponents that don't have the speed to dodge them. *'Giant Pistol:' A huge physical attack that smashes through all targets in a single, somewhat wide line, dealing great physical damage. *'UPGRADE: Giant Rifle:' Same concept as the Pistol but it does more damage and is three times faster. *'Giant Axe:' A huge physical attack that deals insane damage to an enemy standing right next to Luffy. Otherwise, it unleashes a quake that deals good damage to all targets on the field. *'Giant Jet Shell:' To use this move, first select Gear Second, then Gear Third, and then finally this move. Because it takes a certain number of turns to select it, the result is devastating but it only works on opponents of a large enough size that shouldn't be able to dodge it. It will deal a very powerful physical hit to the target, and then it will hit again with twice the strength of the first hit. *'Giant Balloon:' Drastically raises Luffy's defense for the time that he will be using Gear Third. It can be stacked to make Luffy incredibly resilient to attacks in this form. Roronoa Zoro The Straw Hats' Swordsman. He is playable after being rescued from the Marine Base in Shells Town. Along the way, Zoro will learn a variety of sword skills using one, two, or three swords. Sagas Certain large sections of the game are designated as "Sagas." These are a measure of the story's progress as well as your own progress, and are more or less the same as the "Sagas" in the manga and anime. For the most part, this excludes filler material, though not always. Notably, the canon Strong World Arc is not part of the story. Sagas may vary greatly in length. For example, the Thriller Bark Saga is much shorter than the Cipher Pol 9 Saga. These are the Sagas that have currently been revealed, although the series is still ongoing: *East Blue Saga *Baroque Works Saga *Sky Island Saga *Cipher Pol 9 Saga *Thriller Bark Saga *Whitebeard War Saga Portal-Kombat Category:Fan Games